


忠诚的徒弟是做什么的？

by Tremella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sith slash, 人外, 提及普雷格斯/西迪厄斯, 触手屌
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 经过一天的辛苦工作后，参议员帕尔帕廷回到了他的公寓，遇到了一个意外的、但并非完全不受欢迎的访客。前《幽灵的威胁》期间。与《师与徒》系列设置在同一宇宙。译注：师与徒系列isaakfvkampfer翻译过一些普雷格斯/西迪厄斯的，见此http://www.mtslash.me/thread-211113-1-1.html（翻译黄好难呀……）





	忠诚的徒弟是做什么的？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What are Loyal Apprentices For?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422262) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



“摩尔，”他说。  
他很难再感到惊喜，但这如此陌生和不安的感觉，让他在昏暗房间的门槛前停了下来。他面无表情。之前与参议员们和爱管闲事的绝地们会面时，他与原力切断了联系，现在又将自己缓慢浸入原力的洪流。  
摩尔站了起来，椅子因他猛然站起的动作向后仰。他金色的眼睛闪闪发光，默默地穿过整个房间，在他师父的靴子前跪下。  
“师父，”他说，声音介于柔声与咆哮。  
其他人可能会问他，为什么要出现在参议员公寓，但帕尔帕廷只是扬起眉毛说：“看起来这次任务是成功了。”  
摩尔抬起头，凶狠的脸几乎露齿而笑：“那蛆虫活着的时候就连死都不如，师父。他是个懦夫。”如此野蛮，帕尔帕廷沉思着，如此无情，但效率高得令人愉快。他知道摩尔进来时如同一个无声的阴影，在开始的时候，西迪厄斯就这么指导他，要在原力中掩盖自己的存在。  
他有时对自己和学徒之间的巨大差异感到惊讶。  
摩尔是一把钝锤，是黑暗面无可否认的强者。他愤怒地击倒挡他路的东西，除了绝对的毁灭之外别无其他。  
他的激情让帕尔帕廷觉得有意思，而帕尔帕廷喜欢的是从内部腐蚀光明的冷酷艺术，玩弄受害者，在他们充满感激的困惑时，在心脏上迎来一刀。  
他看了摩尔很长时间。武器的唯一问题就是……变得凌乱的趋势。  
“你有没有被看到？”他问，声音如柔和的咝声耳语。  
“唯一看到我的眼睛已经永远闭上了，师父，”摩尔热切地回答这，他仍然跪着，耐心地眨着眼睛看着对方。  
这个，偶尔也是费解的。除了许多年前在海波里星（Hypori）的紧张时刻，摩尔从未对他的师父表现出仇恨，只有一心一意的奉献。总有一天，摩尔会像所有西斯一样，崛起并杀死他的师父。  
有可能吗，帕尔帕廷嗤之以鼻。  
摩尔的行为不像个西斯尊主，更像是个西斯猎犬，嗅着他的主人像个温顺的家养宠物。他的思想无法骗人，至少现在还不可以。它就像本打开的书，供他的师父阅读，虽然帕尔帕廷很少这么做，只是粗暴地掠过它。摩尔忠实地为他服务，原力也没有发出任何警告。  
但是，有时候狗也会试图咬开他们主人的喉咙，当摩尔不在他预期的位置时，西迪厄斯会注意到。  
比如现在。“我指示你在里莫治（LiMerge）工厂等候。”  
摩尔更加低下了头：“那儿附近有绝地，师父。我认为逃避他们是明智的。”  
他平滑声音中的一点保留，叫帕尔帕廷停顿了一下：“绝地？”  
“是的，师父，包括那个老的。杜库。您认识的那个。”  
西迪厄斯没有立即回答。好吧，现在这多么有趣……这次真的是嫉妒，将摩尔的柔软的语调硬化成钢。帕尔帕廷微笑着。多么不寻常的感觉，一天有两个惊讶。  
不寻常，并且有趣。这种无益的嫉妒到底有多深？并且说实在的，摩尔在想什么啊？作为参议员，帕尔帕廷根本无法忽视那些试图将自己纠缠到政治荆棘中的绝地武士，比如杜库。他微笑地想着那个年长的男人，如此傲慢自大，并对帕尔帕廷脸上的笑容代表的真相一无所知。  
摩尔不安地沉默，黑暗聚集在他身边：“师父？”  
“你很有趣地表达了这个事，我的学徒，”他最后回应道，强调了这扎布拉克人的头衔，“你在质疑我的交往？”  
摩尔几乎吓坏了，但他很快就低下头来掩饰他的沮丧：“从没有，师父。”  
“嗯。”帕尔帕廷克制着微笑，轻松优雅地走进房间，带着顶尖掠食者的平静慵懒、无所畏惧。摩尔从地板上粗枝大叶地慢慢站起来，跟着他走过房间，朝着吧台的方向。他可以从他们的原力联结中感到他的西斯学徒：困惑，并且担忧。为他的师父和自己担忧。  
“也许你不会质疑，”他说道，伸手去拿小柜台上盛着的花酒的高酒瓶：“但你确实恐惧。”  
摩尔僵住了：“恐惧是我的武器，师父。我就是恐惧。您自己说的。”  
西迪厄斯看着红色液体像新鲜血液一样倒进酒杯中，一直到摩尔几乎站在他身边：“但你不经常是恐惧的受害者，摩尔尊主。说实话吧，什么在困扰着你？”  
摩尔沉默了。  
西迪厄斯抓起杯子，转身看着不出声的扎布拉克人。摩尔盯着地板。帕尔帕廷靠近，伸出手，用手指玩弄着黑红色的尖下巴，就像他在摩尔还是孩子的时候几十次这么做的一样。摩尔终于看向他，眼睛里充满了朦胧的情感。  
还是孩子的时候，摩尔很小。现在摩尔比他的师父高，更重，更强壮，但身高体重完全不是重点。他们都知道谁是更有力的。  
“回答我。”西迪厄斯低声柔和地说。  
摩尔颤抖着吞咽了一下：“那绝地困扰着我，师父。他对黑暗面感兴趣，而我怕您——”他停下来，撇开他的目光。  
“是吗？”西迪厄斯问道。他琢磨着这个年轻的西斯：“你怕我怎样，摩尔尊主？”  
“我已经感觉到了他，师父，”摩尔拒绝回头看对方，“他对您感兴趣，想要更加了解您。这太过了。万一他发现您的真面目——”  
西迪厄斯没有提高他的声音，但当他讲话的时候，摩尔安静了下来。“你有感到我的护盾减弱了么？”  
摩尔犹豫了：“没有，师父……”  
西迪厄斯松开了那尖下巴，感受到摩尔在原力中的失落与失望。他忽略了情绪的冲动，转过身来走回低矮的吧台，喝了一大口红酒：“那么又有什么变化了呢，我的徒弟？你为什么如此……关心……我的安全？”  
离开了他师父的直接审视，摩尔似乎勇敢了一些：“您变得向着他了，师父。您经常跟他说话，花时间和他在一起。您给他提建议，并听取他的意见。”  
西迪厄斯浸透在摩尔憋着的嫉妒火焰中。有些话没说出来，“您花在他身上的时间比我多了”，不过他可以很容易地进入这扎布拉克人软弱的内心中，那里毫无遮掩的全是对承认的需求和渴望。  
但是他等着，决定把这火焰扇得更高。他转身看着他的学徒：“杜库有很多技能。他不仅是个技术娴熟的战士，”西迪厄斯别有用意地看了眼摩尔的壮实肌肉，“他的政治天赋也非常可观。”  
这戳痛了对方刺有纹身的皮肤。他知道摩尔认识到这个痛苦，因为他自己没有一个秘密的、可以使用的身份。实际上，他就是个美化了的刺客。西迪厄斯允许笑声从他喉咙里冒出来，看着愤怒从这个棱角分明的生物身上闪现出来，张大着鼻孔。  
“你不同意吗？”  
“政治不是全部，师父，”摩尔说，低沉而紧张。  
“是的。但是政治经常是通往权力最直接的路，而权力……”西迪厄斯走近了，几乎滑向他的学徒，当他走近时，对方骄傲地挺起身子，“……权力就是一切。”  
摩尔呼吸粗重。  
现在该放下这场课程的道德了。“我的学徒、未来的西斯尊主和师父，应该明白这一点。”西迪厄斯说道，“如果他不这样的话，能配得上这个头衔吗？”  
摩尔终于动了一下，他们之间最后的一点距离消失了，并跪了下来。“我是您的学徒，师父。我明白了。”他喉咙里的哀叫是可耻地充满需求的。  
“是吗？或者你说这个就是为了取悦我？”西迪厄斯盯着他头顶上的角。他知道摩尔那里有多么敏感，他怎样可以残忍地一拧，就让他呜咽，咬着黑色红色的嘴唇，来避免祈求怜悯。他的手在酒杯上抽动了一下。  
“我活着只是为了取悦您，师父。告诉我可以做些什么，来消除您脑子里的这个……这个冒名顶替者。告诉我。”年轻的西斯伸出双手，但还不敢触碰他的师父。他的手还裹在黑色长袍里，但他的思绪变得越来越大胆，缺乏保护。西迪厄斯当晚第三次惊讶地眨了眨眼睛：所以这就是摩尔所寻求的……他对他师父的痴迷进入了淫秽的范畴。  
西迪厄斯严厉地笑了起来，他知道这样做的话，摩尔的希望将会被踩进脚下的地毯。他感到恐惧、羞耻和愤怒在他面前紧紧地旋转着，在消瘦的年轻身体周围缠绕着可怕欲望的卷须。  
“这真的是你想要的吗？”他问道，轻蔑地撇出这个问题。  
摩尔呼吸粗重：“我想要的就是一个向您证明自己的机会，师父。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我只想要您，师父。这就是我想要的全部。”  
他几乎要相信他了。摩尔一生除了表现出盲目的奉献之外，别无其他。他想知道他的扎布拉克人有多么大胆，所以冷冷地笑了笑。有趣。好奇。“向我展示你想要什么，摩尔尊主。”  
获得了许可，这位年轻的战士站了起来，高过了他的师父。有一阵，西迪厄斯犹豫了一下，想起了一个更高的家伙，拿走了他想要的东西，并无情地嘲笑他。但这不是那人。这是沉默寡言的摩尔，是崇拜他的人。  
摩尔棱角分明的手拉着他长袍的结，拉开外层。西迪厄斯依然被动，好奇他的学徒会走多远。他慵懒地朝着门挥手，把它牢牢锁住，并又喝了一口酒。摩尔从他的手中拿出玻璃杯，解下他的外袍脱掉，只留下上衣和裤子。摩尔低声咆哮着，他的硬度在自己深色的裤子里发痛。他把酒杯放到一边，用双手拉住师父的上衣，用一个快速、粗糙的动作将它脱下来。  
尖锐的爪子从西迪厄斯狭窄的胸膛上滑下来，刮过苍白的乳头，没有用力到出血的程度，这让他颤抖着。没有任何警告，那酒杯被摩尔放在了他嘴边，火焰般的黄眼看着那颤抖的酒液。他张开嘴，浓醇的液体滑过舌头，这有点太快了，酒液从嘴角溢出并滴落。  
摩尔拉开玻璃杯，俯下身，像一只饥肠辘辘的动物一样，舔着那甜蜜的路径。他火热的舌头灼烧着西斯大师的喉咙，向下来到他的锁骨窝。西迪厄斯低声叹了口气，把头向后仰，尽管每块肌肉都在备战状态。以防万一。  
摩尔突然捏了一下他右边的乳头，并含在嘴里，用舌头舔着，角轻轻摩擦着，危险地贴在他师父的胸前——这叫西迪厄斯狠狠地喘息着。他咬着嘴唇，试图把这感觉甩开。“这就是你想要的……”他叹了口气，伸出手来，用手指缠绕着那尖角，欣赏他苍白的皮肤与充满活力的黑色红色的对比。他让一根角划开手掌光滑、长期未经磨损的皮肤，看着一滴血液从切口流出。多么精致……就像一把精致磨练过的武器，压在他的身上。他紧握着拳头向下看了一眼：“你害怕他会把我夺走吗？”  
摩尔伸出手紧紧抓住他，有尖爪的手插入西迪厄斯的腰带，将二人的臀部拉到一起，让师父意识到，他顶到腹部的欲望。“您是我的师父，不是他的。永远不会是他的。”  
西迪厄斯在摩尔越发的勃起中，心里感到了一种满足的笑意和不确定的颤抖：“那就好好地服务我，并继续当我的左右手。若让我失望的话，摩尔尊主……”他没说出结果。摩尔则渴望地朝着他过去。  
摩尔试图吻他，但他把那张野性的脸推开了，轻柔地说：“不要。”摩尔听从了，开始转而崇拜西斯师父的身体。当西迪厄斯用长手指玩弄角的根部时，那扎布拉克人发出嘶嘶声，不由得被分心。摩尔蹭着那修长的手指：“师父……”  
西迪厄斯玩弄着敏感的角，揉着嫩皮，听着学徒的喘息和呜咽。这声音使他感到惋惜：摩尔在他的手中可以如此无助。这个致命的兽，却像个猫科动物一样在他手下呜叫。  
他播出了他的想法和发笑，这叫摩尔轻轻咆哮着。他讨厌被视为弱者。哦，他是如此讨厌这个！占有欲的手指沉入西斯大师腰间的裤子并开始撕扯，每个动作都很疯狂，坚固的布料在摩尔的攻击下被破坏。扎布拉克人把他的身体抬起，并将他带到沙发旁边几米外的小桌子上，继续脱衣服，强大的肌肉暴力而无耐心地抽搐着。西迪厄斯的背部触碰到凉爽的表面，这使他瑟缩着。  
摩尔解开他的腰带，让它像蛇一样滑到地板上。崇拜与支配同时发生。操纵与渴望、侵略、冲动。欲望在他们的身体中循环，将他情感丰富的学徒陷入交配的狂热。他的裤子和内衣被脱了下来。摩尔将它们从靴子旁拽下来，随意扔在地板上。  
摩尔停下来了一会儿，站起来，看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，喘着粗气，仿佛对西迪厄斯允许他的这种亵渎感到惊讶一样。他看着对方的每一个部位，饥渴的目光最后固定在师父苍白、紧实的大腿之间的地方。西迪厄斯把这种被肆无忌惮端详的不适感推到脑后，嘲笑着这个喘着粗气的扎布拉克人：“你觉得你配得上这个，摩尔尊主？”  
他的学徒粗暴地吞咽着，拽下自己的衣服，露出纹身的皮肤，闪着汗水和欲望。他的身材精心打造，所有的肌肉、力量以及完美的身体掌控，即使他都无法控制自己的基础欲望。西迪厄斯看着裤子从窄臀滑落，露出了粗壮的非人类阴茎，充血勃起着，急切地渴望着他的身体。摩尔在他身前停下，一只手伸向自己粗壮的硬挺撸动着，眼睛看着他的师父，西迪厄斯注意到那家伙在凉爽的空气中变得越发鼓胀。  
而他自己的微弱欲望，在看到这东西的时候进一步变弱了。他从来没真的享受过开始时的插入，并且摩尔的看起来会叫他受伤。也许一旦他插进去之后……摩尔继续撸着他的屌，挤出液体抹在深色的皮肤上，准备进入他师父紧张的身体。  
当摩尔趴在他身上，抚摸着他的大腿和臀部，用手握着阴茎时，帕尔帕廷吓了一跳。“师父，”摩尔哀叫着，抱着他，用拇指划过敏感的尖端。西迪厄斯在他身下微微拱起了背。“求您了，师父。”  
“求我，摩尔尊主？”他气喘吁吁地冷笑道，“你是个西斯尊主。行动吧。”  
摩尔的双手落在他的大腿上，抓得紧紧的，但这是西迪厄斯允许他这么做的，他陶醉于徒弟的沮丧和欲望。最后，摩尔获得了优势，尽管他们都知道这是谁允许的。扎布拉克人将师父压在桌子上，那肌肉发达的身体卡在他两腿之间，审视着。  
摩尔的爪子落在西迪厄斯硬挺阴茎的根部，而后是柔软的会阴，再向下，将指尖捅入狭窄的入口。  
他等了一会儿，深色的脸上充满敬畏，而后推得更深：“师父？”  
西迪厄斯发出嘶嘶声，将自己光滑的贵族指甲钉在对方宽阔的肩膀上。  
摩尔的眼睛闪烁着。他咆哮着撤回了手指，以动物性和掠夺性，用粗大的屌向前推进。当西迪厄斯的学徒开始充满他的时候，他呻吟着，希望身体的每一道神经不要因憎恨而爆发。  
不是普雷格斯。这不是普雷格斯。  
他弓起后背，感到摩尔的双手从他的腰间向下滑动，把他固定住。摩尔停了一下，这太粗了、太急切了，扎布拉克人灼热的粗阴茎在每次抽动时摩擦内壁的感觉，都使西斯尊主感到过载。  
但他迫使自己把注意力分散在脑海中，发出算计好的、满足的低声呻吟，专注于让摩尔变得更狂热。他的学徒变得僵硬、颤抖，再次推进，浅浅地进入他。摩尔的爪子放松了，几乎变得温柔，落在他凉爽的皮肤上，而西迪厄斯伸手拍了下去。这里没有多愁善感，只有黑暗的阴影和痛苦的欲望。  
摩尔咆哮着，摩尔叫喊着。摩尔猛地向前推进，用他的激情将身材纤小的师父几乎完全从桌子上抬起。他的双手粗暴地掠过脆弱的人类皮肤，在苍白的臀部和大腿上留下血印。他拉住西迪厄斯的双腿将它们打得更开，使自己更加深入，完全进入。  
摩尔的臀部向前耸动着如同发热期的野生动物。  
摩尔的阴茎几乎要撕裂他，西迪厄斯喘息着。扎布拉克人几乎和普雷格斯一样粗，而还要热得多。这热量几乎要烫伤他，叫他一下子不知道该如何反击。他的身体不战而降，无力地被学徒压在身下，被摩尔的重量固定着，阴茎埋在他的身体中。摩尔在他身上咆哮着，肌肉发达的胸腔充满了愤怒和对师父的渴望。在他的力量下完全地无助。他从未意识到，这双金色的眼睛里，为他投入了多少的挚爱。  
这给他带来了比任何身体行为更多的乐趣。他就应该受到崇拜。  
“我的师父，”摩尔说，低声而火热，“不会是他的，是我的。”他靠近并咬住西迪厄斯的肩膀，西斯大师抓住角的嫩肉挤压着。摩尔尖叫着向前推进，他们的臀部撞击着。当西迪厄斯感觉到扎布拉克人的阴茎里有什么东西在移动时，他差点哭了出来。  
他想起来摩尔不是人类。因紧致和热量，那粗阴茎的尖端展开成六根较小的卷须。它们在内壁上无情地抚弄寻找着。“啊……”西迪厄斯呻吟着，它们深深地进入了他的身体，在甬道每一片地方触摸和戏弄。一根触手发现了一个柔软的地方并压在上面，这使他的背部从桌子上拱起，靴子跟压着摩尔强壮的背部。  
摩尔试图保持控制，肌肉颤抖着，狠狠地对他咧嘴笑了笑：“您喜欢这个，我的师父？”  
西迪厄斯咬住自己的嘴唇以防止再次发出呻吟，但触手一直在那里摩擦着，使他几乎说不出话，并意识到自己的阴茎因为身体内的触手变得越来越硬。他的阴茎几乎贴在了他起伏着的腹部，渴望着释放。“你想……取悦我，摩尔尊主？”  
摩尔的笑容消失了：“我会取悦您，师父。我取悦您，直到您射出来。”  
那些触手胀大，使他发出嘶声。太过了，这太过了……摩尔的手落在他胀痛的阴茎上，挤压并撸动着，直到他感觉渗出了液体，双球缩紧无法控制，眼冒金星。摩尔对他的渴望加热着他的每根筋脉。  
摩尔突然退出来，只留给他寒冷空虚。西迪厄斯咆哮着。他怎么敢？！  
摩尔又插回来，坚硬而无情。西迪厄斯在他的身体终于释放时喊了出来，在摩尔的紧握中狂乱地高潮了。摩尔继续冲撞着他，为了自己的满足不顾一切，最后，当摩尔带着野蛮的怒吼射精时，西迪厄斯甬道中的阴茎颤抖扭动着。如此灼热！像火和阴影，填满他，直到溢了出来。  
他们的呻吟变成为了获得空气的喘息，西迪厄斯推开他的学徒，厌恶着扎布拉克人的卷须在他身体内退缩、阴茎软下来。摩尔退出来，立刻在原力中感到痛悔和畏惧。他在师父身边跪下来，西迪厄斯可以在疯狂的事后中感到他的恐惧和依然灼热的欲望。  
有这么一会，西迪厄斯懒洋洋地躺在矮桌上，飨足而无力，身上有自己珠白的爱液以及流出的摩尔的种子。他知道这看起来一定会吓坏摩尔，他纤瘦苍白的身体完全堕落而放荡。但与他学徒假设的相反，西迪厄斯反而有点高兴。他终于推动摩尔来展示自主，以取得他想要的东西。也许他的这个充满爱意的学徒……也不是那么无可救药。无论如何，这肯定是个开始。他慢慢坐起来，又被摩尔留在他身上和身体内的糜乱所激怒，刺痛的爪印在他苍白的大腿上到处都是。这让他想起了普雷格斯，突然间他希望摩尔赶快走。  
“退下。”他厉声说道。摩尔朝着矮桌点了点他带角的脑袋，转过身来一言不发地执行师父的命令。帕尔帕廷长时间地集中思绪和呼吸，拖着脚步走向他的公寓深处。在这个地方徘徊是没好处的。这也许不是他最好的主意。  
再也不能发生这种事了。  
他不会让摩尔再次触碰他。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：很久以前许多同人都给摩尔下边加上触手，所以我想尊重这个传统。  
> 你们觉得如何？
> 
>  
> 
> 看完了去给原作者点赞回复啦！


End file.
